Character Birthdays
Over the years certain characters in Home Aand Away have had their birthdays established. This is a list of characters where their date of birth and/or birthday has been mentioned in the show. Home And Away has never had an archivist, someone who reminds the scriptwriters of birthdays so at times they may not be consistent. One example is Alf says he was 45 in Episode 59 (7 April 1988) but celebrates his 60th birthday in Ep 4000 (8 Jul 2005), 17 years after he was 45. However, many birthdates and ages of characters have been quite consistent, more so than that Ramsay Street lot (Lol). This lists birthdays of charcater listed in order of oldest character with an established birthday to the youngest and which episode they mentioned their age or celebrated their birthday. Also a link to the page of the episode in which the birthday was celebrated is provided. Always wanted to know a fave characters birthday, then enjoy reading. Character birthdays Walter Bertram, 1924 *In Episode 31 (29 February 1988) Donald Fisher says Walter will be retiring next year, presumably when he reaches 65. Tom Knight 1923 or 1924 *In Episode 6178 (22 April 2015) Tom says he is 91 years old. Neville McPhee About 1925 *In Episode 38 (9 March 1988), Floss McPhee says Neville is 60 odd. Floss McPhee 1926 Colleen Smart 26 May 1940 *In Episode 179 (22 September 1988) Colleen says she is a Capricorn. *In Ep 4195 (26 May 2006) Colleen celebrates her birthday. Donald Fisher, 13 February 1945 *In May 1988, Donald was said to be only a couple of years older than what Frank Morgan is now when he married Barbara 19 years ago, this pretty much ties in with his birthdate calculation from his 1995 age. *In Ep 1628 (15 Feb 1995) Don celebrated his 50th birthday. Alf Stewart Originally 1942/1943. Later changed to 8 Jul 1945. *In Episode 59 (7 April 1988) Alf says he is 45 years old. *In 1993, Shane Parrish was doing police work for his work experience with his policeman brother Nick Parrish and he looked at Alf's police record which gave his DOB as 16 January 1943. *In Ep 1668 (12 Apr 1995) Ailsa says Alf is 47. *In Ep 4000 (8 Jul 2005) Alf celebrates his 60th birthday. *In Ep 4225 (7 Jul 2006) Alf celebrates his birthday. For once the writers got it right (wink). Danny King 1946 *In Episode 72 (26 April 1988), Pippa Fletcher says Danny is 3 years older than her. Tom Fletcher 6 Mar 1947 or January 1948 *In Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) Tom celebrates his 40th birthday. *In Episode 152 (16 August 1988) Tom says he fancied Marilyn Monroe when he was 12 and she was 35. *In Ep 391 (11 Sep 1989) Pippa says Tom is 42 years old. *In Tom's grave says he was born 6 March 1947 Morag Bellingham About 1943, one source stated 1948 *Wikipedia once stated Morag was born in 1948 but one time she was said to be older than Alf who was born in 1945. Morag is most likely to have been born inbetween Colleen in 1940 and Alf in 1945. Ailsa Stewart September 1950 *In Episode 152 (16 August 1988) Ailsa sais since her dad died it has been 20 years since she met a man she could trust and she was 18 when she killed her dad in self defence. This makes her 37 or 38 in 1988. *In Ep 2920 (14 Sep 2000) Ailsa celebrates her 50th birthday. Pippa Ross 30 September 1950 *In Episode 100 (3 June 1988) Pippa says her birthday is next year. *In Ep 869/870 (3 Oct 1991) Pippa celebrates her birthday. *In Ep 1555 (16 Sep 1994) Pippa's birthday is said to be coming up. Irene Roberts 12 March or November 1953 *In March 1997 irene has a birthday. *In Ep 5478 (21 Mar 2012), Irene has a birthday. Maureen Evans 17 March 1955 Danny Braxton 25 July 1959 John Palmer 7 October 1961 Angie Russell 30 September 1962 Rhys Sutherland 30 September 1962 Harvey Ryan 1963 Greg Marshall 1966 Marilyn Chambers 1968 *In a 1990 episode, Marilyn says she is 22. *In 1996 Mazza says she is 28. *In 1998 Marilyn's birthday is said to be 29th March. Narelle Smart 1969 *In Episode 148 (10 August 1988) Narelle is said to be 19. Alison Patterson 1970 *In Episode 198 (19 October 1988) Alison is said to be 18 years old. Roo Stewart 1970 *In Episode 83 (11 May 1988) Roo is said to be 17 years old. *In Episode 6005 (10 Jul 2014) Roo's hospital tag says she was born 13 January 1963 *In Episode 6245 (23 July 2015) Roo says she is "nearly.." then hesitates before saying "old enough". It is a reasonable assumption to say she was going to say nearly 50. Carly Morris 15 November 1970. Originally 1971 *In Episode 5 (22 January 1988) Tom says Carly is 16 years old. *In Episode 128 (13 July 1988) Carly says she is nearly 18 years old. *In Episode 217 (15 November 1988) Carly celebrates her 18th birthday. Bobby Marshall March, October or December 1970, or even 1967 (Oh dear lol) *In Episode 231 (25 January 1989) its is revealed Bobby was born in December 1970. *in Ep 623 (12 Sep 1990) Don says Bobby has been a confirmed veggie for 23 years. *In Ep 1195 (19 Mar 1993) Bobby has a birthday. Frank Morgan 1970 *In Episode 99 (2 June 1988) Frank is said to be 18 years old. *In Episode 127 (12 July 1988) Frank is said to be 19 years old. Emma Jackson 1972 Flynn Saunders 21 May 1972 *In Ep 3282 (21 May 2002) Flynn celebrates his 30th birthday. *In Ep 3755 (4 Jun 2004) Flynn has his 32nd birthday. Steven Matheson 25 March 1973 *In Episode 47 (22 March 1988) Steve celebrates his birthday Lynn Davenport 1973 *In Episode 16 (8 February 1988), Donald Fisher says Lynn is 14 years old. Sandra Barlow 1974 *In Episode 64 (14 April 1988) Sandra is said to be 14 years old. Finlay Roberts November 1974 Angel Parrish 13th March 1975 *In 1993, Shane Parrish looked at Angel's police record which gave the above DOB. Shane Parrish 1976 Damian Roberts 1976 Selina Roberts 31 August 1978 *In Ep 1769 (31 Aug 1995) Selina has a birthday. Jack Wilson 1978 *In Ep 1637 (28 Feb 1995) Jack is said to be 16 years old Vinnie Patterson About 1978 *In Ep 3149 (4 Oct 2001) Vinnie celebrates his birthday Leah Patterson-Baker July 1978 or February 1979 *In Ep 2884 (27 Jul 2000) Leah celebrates her birthday *In Ep 4792 (17 Feb 2009) Leah has her 30th birthday Sally Fletcher 9 February 1979 (originally July 1979). *In Episode 154 (18 August 1988) Sally is said to be 8 years old. *In Ep 817 (23 Jul 1991) it is Sally's birthday party. *In Ep 2763 (9 Feb 2000) Sally celebrates her 21st birthday. Stephanie Mboto 1979 Shauna Bradley 1979 Will Smith 1981 Jack Holden 15 June 1981 *In Ep 4876 (15 Jun 2009) Jack has a birthday Gypsy Nash December 1982 *In 1998 Gypsy's date of birth is said to be December 1982 Hayley Smith 25 April 1983 *In Ep 3027 (17 Apr 2001) Hayley celebrates her 18th birthday *In Ep 3721 (19 Apr 2004) Haley celebrates her 21st birthday Sam Marshall 1983 Mitch McColl 1983 Heath Braxton 1985 Ricky Sharpe 1985 Jade Sutherland 27 November 1986 Kirsty Sutherland 27 November 1986 Martha MacKenzie 8th September 1988, later altered to 1987 *In Episode 169 (8 September 1988) Martha was born. *In 2005, Martha was said to be 18. Matt Page 1996 or 1997 *In 2015, Matt said he was 18 years old. Maddy Osborne 1996 or 1997 *In 2015, Maddy said she was 17 years old. Jett James 1 May 1998 Unseen Character Birthdays Over the years characters have visited graves of deceased relatives at Summer Bay Cemetery and elsewhere, characters who died years before the show began or unseen characters who died offscreen during the shows run. Also people have mentioned when a parent was born or how old they would be if still alive, for example Shane Wilson was said to be 16 when he was shot dead in 1982 so thus making him born around 1965 or 1966. Here is a list of unseen character birthdays. Captain Stewart (Alf's Great Grandfather) About 1830 *In 2002 Alf and his siblings ancestor was said to have founded Summer Bay in 1852. He was probably in his 20s a the time. Angus Stewart About 1880 *Angus's father was an adult in 1852 and Angus had a son in about 1910, so Angus was about 40 when Gordon was born and 45 when his other son was born. Gordon Stewart About 1910-1912 *In 2002 Morag Bellingham said her father would be about 90 if still alive. Mr Stewart (Gordon's brother) About 1915 *Alf's uncle had a daughter Jennifer Stewart in about 1950. Sarah Jane Stewart About 1915 *Sarah wed in 1939 to Gordon Stewart. She was about 20-25 at the time. Category:Lists.